Scared Silent
by de'ja2
Summary: Well, if I did that there would be no reason to read it.. So I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. Please review or at least read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Scared Silent**

**A/N: This is not my first fan fiction story. I wrote one based on another celebrity about 2 years ago.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Reba characters…I'm just a fan.**

**Rating: M…contains sexual content, language, & intense drama/angst.**

**NOTE(please review…all comments are welcome, good or bad)**

**Summary: Well I can't give you that because it'll give the plot away…LOL sorry…**

**--**

Reba was busy cleaning the countertop when the two most annoying people in her life came barging in, not thinking to knock or wonder whether or not Reba wanted to be bothered with either of them. They walked about her kitchen as if they lived there, not taking any notice to Reba at all.

"Oh Brock, why not??" Barbra Jean asked in a childish-whine of a tone.

" Because as strange as it sounds Barbra Jean I don't have any interest in letting some strange biker dude carve your name into my butt." Reba let out a soft giggle. She couldn't believe that they were seriously fighting about something like that. They were really an odd couple to say the least. As the argument continued, Barbra Jean subsided and did the only thing she always did, brought Reba into the situation by asking her opinion.

"Reba, would you please explain to Brock that getting my name tattooed on his butt is a great way to show his love for me?" Brock quickly interrupted.

"And Reba, would you please tell Barbra Jean that there are a million ways to show that I love her without having my backside carved into." Reba just looked at the both of them. She couldn't believe that once again they had sucked her into another one of their petty, stupid arguments. But not this time, Reba was not going to get caught in the middle. So she simply replied by saying " I don't know." Barbra Jean and Brock looked at each other dazed and confused. Reba then discarded the towel she had in her hand and proceeded to the living room. Barbra Jean and Brock looked at each other and quickly followed.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'"? Brock asked in an annoyed but yet surprised tone. Reba looked at them both in disbelief.

"You two amaze me. Why should I have the magic answer to all of your marriage problems? I mean for goodness sake Brock we're divorced, you left me remember."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that once you left me for the big blond I thought you would've had all the answers to the perfect marriage. Heck I didn't have the answers when we were married and I sure as heck don't have them for you and your mistress." Surprisingly Brock knew she made a lot of since, I mean why would he ask his ex-wife for marital advice. Barbra Jean on the other hand still didn't get the logic.

"Oh Reba please! I mean even though your marriage ended horribly doesn't mean you can't help me with mine." Reba looked at her as if she wasn't human. Before Barbra Jean could say another word Reba beat her to the punch.

"Look things are just now starting to settle down around here. Cheyenne and Van are getting their own place, Jake's about to start high school, and Kyra is doing great things with her band. I'm finally settling down from all the chaos that seems to follow me around, and the last thing I need is you two buffoons screwing it up. It's 12:30 in the afternoon and I have a lot of things to do today and one of those things is not being your marriage counselor. So if you'll accuse I have to get going on some errands I have today." With that she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, not giving them a chance to respond. Though they could understand where she was coming from they were still a little surprised, Reba always helped them with their problems.

As Reba got into her car and drove off with the intention of handling some errands, she realized what she had said to Brock and BJ. She was extremely proud of herself. She felt like her life was finally coming down from an never-ending roller coaster. Though she didn't see the kids as often as she was used to, she was happy that life seemed like it was turning in her favor. It was about time Brock and Barbra Jean started handling their own problems instead running to Reba. Even though she was completely over Brock, it still made her uncomfortable seeing them together. It was only natural, after twenty years of marriage caring for someone was a hard habit to break and it would be impossible to think that anyone could no matter how badly it may have ended.

As Reba finished taking care of business she realized that there was nothing at home to cook for dinner. Since no one else would be there except her, she decided to get Chinese takeout. She had to wait about 20 minutes before her food was ready, so she took a seat and sat patiently until her food was ready. About 7 minutes had passed when a tall, nicely tan man came into the restaurant. He had wavy dark brown hair, with a five o'clock mustache shadow to match. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt that fit kind of snug, enough for anyone who looked to observe his biceps and a maybe six-pack or at least one in the making. Reba couldn't take her eyes off of him. His lips looked so supple and juicy. His chest bulged out his shirt as if begging for freedom. Reba had to catch herself because before she knew it her mouth had dropped open and she was a glance away from slobbering. He didn't seem to notice her until the waiter practically yelled out to her that the order was ready. By now he noticed her and thought she looked amazing.

"Ms….Ms…your order is ready," the person behind the counter practically yelled.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The man could see she was embarrassed and blushing a little. He slightly smiled to himself. Reba quickly wanted to leave this awkward situation. As she hurried towards the door, the guy noticed she dropped her wallet out of her purse. He ran after her.

"Excuse me Ms, but I think you might want this back" he said handing her the wallet.

"Thanks, I would've been lost without it." She was trying so hard to prevent herself from blushing but her plans quickly failed. He noticed and thought it was cute. She was like a school girl. Without another word she hopped into her car and drove off. Breathing a sigh of relief as she removed herself from that somewhat embarrassing situation. He watched as she drove off, smiling a gentle smile across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 2

--

Once Reba arrived home she quickly thought about the handsome guy she'd just seen. Since she was a realtor, it was common for her to work with handsome guys. But, he was different, maybe it was his eyes or the slight dimples in his cheeks. Whatever it was Reba liked it and secretly hoped she would meet someone like him someday. A few weeks had passed since her little encounter with the hunky mystery man. She didn't brag about him to anyone like she did when she seen cute guys, maybe because she knew that talking about him wouldn't bring him into her world; she thought it would've been useless to harbor on something she would never have, let alone see again. Or so she thought.

Reba was having an ordinary day at work. She met with perspective clients and discussed upcoming open-house events with fellow work companions. Lunch time had crept around and she was becoming a little starved so she went to the employee lounge and ate lunch. A lot of her fellow co-workers would make fun of the way she packed her own lunch for work, they thought it was a little old-fashioned. As she ate her salad and read her Home and Garden magazine, her boss approached her. She didn't bother to look up at him.

"Reba, I'd like you to meet my son" he said so proudly. Reba looked up and practically spit up her food when she seen the man standing next to her boss. Mr. Benson's son was equally shocked and surprised. Mr. Benson caught the awkwardness between the two. 

"Um, is there something wrong?" he asked as he looked at the two suspiciously. Reba was lost for words so his son spoke up.

"Oh well dad I've met Reba before. She was at a restaurant and dropped her wallet, I went after her and gave it back." She nodded in agreement. 

"Wow, what a small world this is," she was finally able to muster up. 

"Since this is our first time formally meeting each other, my name is Chris, nice to meet" he said as he extended his hand to hers. 

Reba gave him one of her best smiles. Exposing her dimples. "Hi, I'm Reba, Reba Hart." They stood in front of each other shaking hands for what seemed like an eternity. So when Mr. Benson called out to them they both jumped a little, allowing reality to set back in. 

"Well this is just great. It'll definitely make things a lot easier." Mr. Benson said in a relieved tone.

"What do you mean?" Reba asked.

"Well Reba, Chris is going to be working for me now. And since I have too much going on I was hoping to find someone to help him learn the ropes. And since you two already know each other it'll be much easier." She was stunned that he asked this task of her. She didn't know whether or not she should object I mean she didn't have a reason not to since it wasn't like they had some past or history together. Chris could see her uneasiness and quickly intervened.

"Um Dad it's okay I don't need anyone to show me the ropes. I'll do fine on my own." He said in a reassuring tone. 

"Oh nonsense. Reba is one of the best realtors I have on my team and she's tough as nails. There is no one that can help you out more than her. And I am sure she doesn't mind, do you Reba?" all eyes were on her. It took about half a second but she finally answered.

"Uh no, not at all." She tried hard to sound convincing but believe you me it took a lot. She really didn't want to but she didn't want to cause a problem so she agreed.

"Alright then it's all settled. I have one o'clock appointment so Chris I must get going. Have fun and take it easy on him Reba." With that he left out of sight. Reba and Chris just stood there for what seemed like forever but the awkwardness wouldn't last long. 

"Um…how about we take a seat. I'm almost done with my lunch. Would you like some?" Reba asked showing her southern hospitality. 

"No thanks. I'm really not a salad person." 

"Well this is certainly weird. I never expected to see you again." Reba said as she became a bit more comfortable. As the hours passed they became more comfortable with each other. They talked about a lot things. They didn't go into too much details about their personal life. By the time the conversation subsided Reba realized that they had talked for the remainder of the day, not moving an inch since they sat down. Funny how time flies. Reba reluctantly dismissed herself so she could go home for the day.

"Well nice seeing you again I guess. Tomorrow we can go over the ends and outs of working for your father."

"Okay". But before she walked past him, he gently grabbed her wrist. She turned around a little confused as to what was happening. He let her go as he began to speak.

"You know Reba since were going to be working together how about lunch tomorrow?" Reba was screaming joyfully inside her head.

"That'll be fine. Well I really must be going. Bye." She gave him a smile and walked away. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was standing there she would've done a happy dance. Chris watched her walk away, smiling to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 3

--

Reba was pretty excited about being around Chris all day. It wasn't like she only wanted to be around him because of his looks, well maybe part of it was but she thought he was really nice and she knew that they'd be good friends. When she arrived home her family including Brock and BJ were there. They were hanging around the kitchen. Reba had a slight grin on her face, she was so consumed with her thoughts that she really didn't take notice of them staring at her. They thought it was pretty weird that she came home from work grinning. Usually she was kind of annoyed and/or pissed off about something.

"So I take it you had a good day at work?" Cheyenne asked her mom.

"As a matter of fact I did. I met my boss' son, Chris" she smiled a little harder as she said his name.

"OOO Reba, is he hot?" BJ asked getting excited as if she wanted to date him.

"Barbra Jean, looks aren't everything. He's just an interesting man who I'll have a chance to work with." She walked out the kitchen. Cheyenne looked at BJ.

"Oh yeah, he's hot." Brock was a little jealous but he wouldn't let them know that. Even though he was over Reba the thought of her with someone else made him cringe. When all her past relationships failed he was secretly happy. The family followed her into the living room shouting question after question. Reba finally had enough.

"Look guys it's nothing alright. We're just friends soon to be business partners. Besides he's my boss' son why would I dare date him?" Barbra Jean quickly responded.

"Reba that's just perfect. I mean dating the boss' son is better than dating the boss himself. Now you'll have an advantage over the other employees." Reba just laughed.

"Barbra Jean I'm not a gold-digger. I don't believe in mixing business with pleasure. It's not professional and everyone would be in your business. Now if you all excuse me I need to get ready for tomorrow." She went upstairs to her room and closed the door. She went straight for her closet so she could have the perfect outfit, she really wanted to look nice for Chris, why she didn't know but she had an urge to look good for him.

The next day had come pretty quickly. She woke up a little bit early than everyone else. She wanted to avoid any questions they may have had. When she arrived at work Chris was already for their business date. He would spend the day with her while she showed him the ropes. He couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Reba noticed him also but she wasn't surprised I mean he was a very sexy man with an honest face. Reba on the other hand was a beautiful woman. She had a look of sweetness and strength but with a hint of innocence. Chris liked that innocence and vulnerability in her. Little did Reba know how much he liked it. They spent the day going over basic information and Reba took him to the district he would be covering. He wasn't from Texas. Mr. Benson divorced his mom so they lived in different states. They were from Connecticut.

They went to lunch together. They were having a pretty okay time. By the end of lunch Chris knew practically everything about Reba. But that was the one thing that stood out to her. She had asked about his life and past but he was pretty vague. Aside from talking about business Reba didn't find him all that interesting. She felt as if she talked about herself the whole time and she hated that. Another thing that she didn't too much care for was the way he looked at her. Of course she was used to guys checking her out but the way he did it felt wrong. When she got up to go to the restroom she noticed his reflection through a glass. She noticed how he looked at her. He looked her backside up down, stopping at her butt. His gentle features turned into that of a sinister, unsettling look. A look Reba had never experienced before or at least noticed any one doing.

She felt as if she was naked, exposed for all the world to see. Once she was done in the bathroom she didn't want to leave it. She felt uncomfortable. She couldn't believe that the guy she once thought was super sexy wasn't all he was cracked up to be. I guess that's when the whole 'looks isn't everything' came into play. He wasn't as attractive and personally she would like to get the day over with. When Reba arrived back at the table she quickly wrapped things up.

"Well it's getting awfully late. I have to handle some other business before going home. Maybe we should get going." She didn't like lying but she would make an exception. He didn't like that but he didn't object.

"Okay." With that they left. The car ride back was completely silent. It was awkward. A situation that Reba did not want to be apart of any longer. Once they reached the office Reba quickly went to her office to get her things so she could leave. As she left, Chris and Mr. Benson walked up to her.

"So Reba how was everything. Did he give you a hard time?" Mr. Benson asked happily. Reba wanted to say that his son was a complete weirdo, but didn't.

"Uh yeah, everything went fine. I taught him a lot of the business ways of this company. But I can't talk for long I have some business to attend to. So if you'll excuse me."

"Well thanks for helping him. It sure takes a load off." She nodded in reassurance. Mr. Benson had walked away. Reba soon followed not wanting to be around Chris that much anymore. She left before he could even get a good-bye out. He became frustrated and angry. He didn't like the way she abruptly ended lunch or the way she looked at him with nervousness in her eyes. He started to think sinister things about her. He imagined her naked and in his bed. He could hear the moans she would make if they had sex. He wanted her and was not going to let this golden opportunity pass him by. He would have her and she would be with him. Something inside of him spurred. The man that he secretly hid from his family and society was coming to the surface and Reba would be the first to know about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scared Silent**

**A/N: The following chapters will contain graphic and intense situations and drama. So I warn you now IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT THEN DON'T READ. I am a very detailed person when it comes to writing. The content that is to come in these chapters aren't because I dislike Reba, I love Reba McEntire. She is my hero and idol. I just put her in the story the way that I did. So please don't take offense, it's just fan fiction**.

Chapter 4

--

About 4 weeks had passed since Reba formally met Chris. After their business date she didn't want to be around him anymore. She went out of her way to avoid him. She noticed him staring at her through the crack of her eye. She didn't want to make eye contact so she ignored him. He would glare at her with a sinister smile on his face. His eyes were that of a mystery. She was so sure that he would be a charming, pretty well rounded guy, but she was wrong. He was a creep. She didn't tell anyone about the way he made her feel uneasy. If word got out that she didn't like Mr. Benson's son then she knew that there would be serious complications, one reason being she could lose her job. A job she desperately needed to support her family and herself. When he glared at her with intimidation in his eyes she hoped that someone would catch him and call him out on it. But to her dismay he would stop glancing at her and pretend like he had been working when his father or other employees or prospective clients would come to his office.

Chris on the other hand, loved seeing her squirm. He looked her body up and down from all angles. He envisioned himself having his way with her. He became increasingly angry when she purposely avoided him, wouldn't look at him, or even say hi when she said it to everyone else. His muscles and body ached for her. He wanted her bad and every second without her only intensified the frustration and annoyance he had with her. When she would leave for the day he would look out his window down at the parking lot and watch her until her car was non-existent. Finally one day he had to know where she lived, so once he saw her leave he quickly took the stairs to the parking lot into his car. He drove a couple cars behind so she wouldn't notice someone following her. He parked his car down the block when he seen her pull into a drive way. She had a beautiful home, she must be lonely he thought.

"Well I'll just have to fix that. You won't be lonely anymore." He thought out loudly to himself. When she went inside he drove away. When he got home he went over and over in his head what he could do to be with her. To be the most important figure in her life. He secretly went back to the office that night. Since he was the boss' son he had a key. He broke into her office and looked through her drawers. Trying to find any information about her he could find. He learned that she had 3 children and a son-in-law. She was a grandmother. He learned what times she would be into work, out of work, all the times to her open-houses, and other important meetings. As he gathered information he noticed a picture of her. He took it, kissing it and thinking of how wonderful it would be for them to get together. He was planning something, something that would change her life forever. So it was settled he would do what he had to in order to get her and make her his romantic companion.

Reba had arrived to work, oblivious to everything that was about to take place. She was becoming comfortable again because ignoring Chris became easier. It was about two o'clock, an hour before quitting time. She had one more open-house and she would be done for the day. As she gathered the necessary things to go, Chris and his father approached her. She was going to the door when Mr. Benson stopped her dead in her tracks. She was a bit surprised.

"Hey Reba I have something to ask of you, will you go with Chris to look over this house that just entered the market?" Reba's mouth slowly dropped. She wanted to scream HELL NO… But the words never made it to her lips.

"Well I'd love to but I have an open-house in about thirty minutes." She said with a since of urgency.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, something weird happened. The house was set on fire today. Yeah the cops can't figure it out." Reba was lost for words. That was her only cop-out plan. She couldn't refuse to go because she didn't want to start problems with Mr. Benson.

"I guess that'll be just fine." She tried not to sound too disappointed. Chris was screaming with joy to himself.

"I gave Chris the address to your house so he can drop you off afterwards." Reba practically choked on the air.

"You What??" she said practically yelling. Chris quickly intervened.

"Yeah, one of your kids called and said they would be coming to get your car. They were using it for something. I tried to tell you but forgot." He tried to sound convincing. Reba didn't answer. Her stress level was starting to rise at a soaring rate. With that Mr. Benson left out of sight and Reba reluctantly went with Chris. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She didn't want to look at him. The car ride was silent. As the drive went on she noticed that they ended up around the farming area of Houston. The part where it's all farm land, not too many homes. She started to wonder why the company was getting a home on the out skirts of town. She was curious and after long moments of silence, spoke up.

"Wow, this house is really out here. I wonder why all of a sudden were working with homes in the boon docks." Chris didn't say a word he just looked at her with a slight grin and continued driving. They were now in a wooded area. She could see the home they were to look at amongst the trees. She had to admit, it was a beautiful old Victorian home. But very secluded. Who'd want to live this far from civilization. They pulled in front of the home.

"This is beautiful, but who would want to live this far out?" she said while looking at the home.

"Maybe someone who doesn't want to be bothered with the crap of society." He said it with a little coldness in his voice. Reba was kind of shocked at his remarks. I mean the way he said it made her concerned. She didn't really want to go in, but instead of fighting it she went anyway just so they could hurry and get it over with.

As she walked up the stairs, she suddenly had a strange feeling. She didn't know what it was but she felt like something wasn't right, out of place. When he opened the door she hesitantly walked into the house. She was fully into the house when she noticed a pallet on the floor, with an abundance of pillows. She was confused. Chris was standing right behind her but she was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't notice his breath on her neck.

"Chris, I'm confused, why is there a pallet on the floor?" As she faced him she noticed how close he was to her. She was becoming a little scared but didn't want to let it show. Chris looked at her with that sinister, mischievous look that she hated. She stepped back a little. Her mind racing, trying to wrap it around what was going on. The fear in her eyes that she tried so hard to hide turned him on. He had her, better yet he got her.

"Chris, what's going on?" She asked as he took a step closer to her.

"I did all of this for you Reba. So we can be together like we should be." His voice made her tremble. He talked with such evil and hatefulness. He talked as if she should already know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a hint of fear in her voice. He became aggravated.

"Oh Reba, don't be so damn naïve. Stop acting like you don't know how I feel about you. You see the way I look at you, the way I drool when you move an inch of your body." His voice became more sinister. He looked her up and down maliciously. Her heartbeat began to race, her breathing trembled with fear. She backed into a wall. She tried hard to hold her tears in. Her body was shaking. He looked down and noticed her hands clutching her purse. He looked at her and in a split second he snatched the purse and threw it violently at the door. Reba jumped when he snatched the purse and threw it. A small whimper escaped her mouth. She finally worked up enough courage and addressed him.

"Chris, why are you doing this?" Her voice was just as shaky as her body. He didn't say a word, except he looked at her. He placed his left hand above her head. He started talking mindlessly as he looked down at her body.

"Reba your so beautiful. You can drive a man crazy with your assets. You can make men do horrible things, things that otherwise would never had gotten another thought." As he finished his statement. He massaged the side of her face with his right hand. A single tear slipped from her eye. He kissed the tear. Reba's heart sunk. He looked back at her. His hand trailed down to her neck, he could feel her pulse points skip a couple beats. His hand made it just above her cleavage when she pushed it away. He slapped her hand away and placed his back on her chest. She tried pleading with him.

"Please…don't. please…" She was cut off by his lips. She squealed. His hands were on both sides of her face. He pressed her face as close to his as possible. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Reba was trying to push him away but wasn't quite as successful. He slammed his body into hers, causing her to be pinned quite tightly to the wall. She slapped his face. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. As he went in for the kiss Reba bit him. He pulled away quickly rubbing his bottom lip. A small ounce of blood stained his hand. He looked at her.

"You bitch!" He slapped her with his back hand, causing her to fall to the floor. He was bigger than her so his huge hands provided a lot of force to her face. When she hit the floor her hair scattered to her face. Before she had a chance to get up and make a break for it he claimed on top, straddling her. Reba fought him hard, but the harder she fought the harder he hit her. He eventually caught hold of her wrists and pinned them down. By now Reba was crying hard. She screamed and screamed for him to get off of her.

"Stop it! Please stop." She cried. As her wrists were pinned down he made his way to her neck. Kissing and biting her roughly. As he bit she moaned in pain. He made his way to her chest. Since her top was a little revealing he easily slipped his tongue down her cleavage. Reba cried even harder. He finally let her wrists go and ripped her shirt open, exposing her bra and breasts. She pushed him up trying to get him off, but he slapped her again, causing her nose to bleed. He kissed deep into her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Reba squirmed. Trying to get up. He got fed up with her defiance and reached under her skirt, ripping her panties off her body.

He grabbed both her legs, and was attempting to spread them apart. As he held her legs she kicked and kicked so he couldn't get into the position he desired. He finally had enough and wanted to show her who was the boss. He lifted her hips a little off the ground and flipped her over to her stomach. Reba cried even harder knowing what was to come. He jumped in between her legs and unto her back. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He whipped himself out and slammed into her. Reba screamed in agony. He grabbed both of her hands and held them down tightly. He then dug his head into her neck. He went in and out of her like a freight train. It seemed like every time he pulled out he slammed in harder every time. She cried loudly and screamed at his thrusts. He then pulled out. Just as she thought it was over, he grabbed her leg and flipped her back over, facing him. He went in between her legs and re-entered roughly. Reba screeched. He put both of his hands at the top of her head so he could go even deeper inside. He lifted her legs so they were wider and in the air. It seemed to have lasted forever. She was in so much pain that screaming didn't seem like enough.

"OOOO…you like that, don't you.." He yelled into her ear. Reba could feel herself about to climax. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He felt her walls tighten. He too was about to climax, so he went faster and faster. He finally came inside her. But Reba hadn't, so he thrust even harder. She finally gave in and let herself cum. When she did, she shivered and started to shake. Chris laid on top of her for a moment trying to catch his breath. Reba stared at the ceiling as if something besides the ceiling was there. He got up and pulled his pants up. As he zipped and buckled his pants he looked down at her wild appearance he smiled an evil smile. He turned away and walked up the stairs. He took the car keys with him just in case she tried to leave. He slammed the door to the empty room, laid on the bed and went to sleep, as if nothing happened.

Reba on the other hand turned to her side and curled into a ball. She dug her head into her knees and cried, like a newborn child. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her cell phone rang but she didn't attempt to answer in fear he would come back and repeat his actions. So she laid there and cradled herself. Her body tense from the pain, her face stung from the hard hits, and her body violated beyond belief. She wanted to die, crawl into a tiny hole and die. Leaving this horrible experience and world behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 5

--

Reba lied on floor, shaken and scared. Unable to wrap her head around the past two hours. About four hours had passed since arriving to the house. She had cried so much that her eyes stung from the constant flow of tears. After about twenty minutes, Reba heard the door from where Chris had went into open. She shut her eyes tight, praying that he wouldn't rape her again. As he descended the stairs, she managed to sit upright. He was standing over her, looking down at her. She didn't look up at him, instead she stared at the floor, clutching her ripped blouse. Trying to shield her bra and breasts from exposure. He finally spoke up.

"Get yourself together, we're leaving." He said in a domineering nature. She nodded her head in response. She had a hard time trying to get up. Her body ached all over. She couldn't get up all the way so she kind of crawled her way to her purse. She then made her way to where her ripped panties lay. She shoved them in her purse. As she lifted herself fully to leave, Chris caught her off guard and grabbed her, pressing her to a wall. 

"Now you listen to me, if you so much as utter a single word to anyone about this I will kill you and your family. You understand me?" He didn't yell, but his voice was cold and threatening. 

"Yes, I understand." She said in a quiet whimper. He let her go and pushed her towards the door. They got into the car and drove away. The entire ride was quiet. Reba sat as close to the door as she possibly could. She looked out the window. Single teardrops escaped her eyes. She held her legs tight together, clutching her purse to her body. She tried not to make a peep, Reba didn't want to feel Chris' wrath again. He on the other hand smiled. He was overly happy about what happened. He loved the fear he put into Reba, the smell of her body, the screams he forced her to make. After what seem like a ride that took forever, he finally pulled up in her driveway. As she reached for the door, he yanked her arm back. 

"Remember what I said Reba, you say anything and I will get you and your family. Don't fuck with me." He became angry and annoyed. He had an evil gleam in his eyes. He let go of her arm roughly. She nodded her head at him and headed for the door. She scrambled for her keys, struggling to get them into the key hole. She prayed that no one else was home. When she got inside the house was pitch black. She slowly went up the stairs. She went into her room and slammed and locked the door. She stood against the door. Her breathing became heavy, the tears whaled up. 

She threw her purse to the floor. She ran into her bathroom and cut on the shower. She then looked in the mirror. Her make-up was smudged, her hair wild and untamed. Dried blood stains from her nose stain her shirt and top lip. She had a huge bruise on her face and neck. Her tears stung the bruise. She slowly peeled off her clothes. Black and blue marks were like tattoos on her body. She looked all over herself and examined the damage. So she stood in front of the mirror, naked and scared. She didn't know the woman that stared back at her. This was a stranger, a woman that she never met before. She felt nasty and dirty. Reba turned to the shower and got in. She stared into space as the water ran from her head to her toes. She took the bar of soap and began cleaning, scrubbing away the filth and his scent. She went over her body, over and over until she couldn't scrub anymore. 

After she let the water rinse her off. It wasn't until the hot water turned cold that she got out. She wrapped her towel around her fragile body. She went into her room and lied on the bed, with the towel still wrapped around her. She curled into a fetal position on her bed. She held onto the towel as if she didn't someone would snatch it off. She cried harder, harder than she did when pain was afflicted onto her. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were invaded by the nightmarish events that would forever change her life. How she would move on pass this, she didn't know. Nothing hurt as much as this did. Not even Brock leaving her, or Cheyenne getting pregnant as a teen, or even Kyra moving out. No, this was much worse. The way he tortured her body was indescribable. She had never been roughly handled that way. He did things to her that she had never experienced. Even when she and Brock made love, he never had or begged for anal sex, so the fact that this monster force her into it, only made matters worse.

What would she do? How was she going to face him at work? Work, what would she do about work since the man that violated her worked there and was the boss' son. No one would believe her, not to mention he threatened her life if she told. These thoughts remained in her head the rest of the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 6

--

After a night of pure hell, Reba awoke from an endless stream of nightmares. She had hoped that the dreams she had were in fact just dreams, because they seemed surreal. When she attempted to get up she noticed her towel was still on. As she made her way to the bathroom, her body was achy, and tense. Her back was stiff. When she removed the towel her bruises drowned out the possibility that what she had been through was just a dream. Reba had hoped that none of her family would be around too much today because she didn't know if she could face them, or if they accidentally found out about the horrible things that had happened. She tried not to think about Chris and what he did but every thing reminded her of that night.

She heard the front door open down stairs. It was Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, and Jake. Her mind was so wrapped around other stuff that she could care less where they had been all night. She didn't want them to know a thing about the rape, so she put on heavy clothes. A hoodie, and jogging pants. She combed her hair down so that it covered the bruises on her neck. Hesitantly and nervously she opened the door and proceeded downstairs. They all greeted her as she descended the stairs, but Cheyenne had a strange feeling. As she reached the bottom step, Elizabeth ran to her. She lifted her hands as a sign to pick her up but Reba gave her a slight smile and continued to the kitchen. Van noticed this and became suspicious, Reba always held Elizabeth when she ran up to her. He didn't want to make a stink about it so he let it slide. Cheyenne noticed it and followed her mom into the kitchen, a little worried.

"Hey mom, you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she tried so hard to sound convincing but Cheyenne wasn't buying it. Just as she was about to drop the subject she noticed a bruise on Reba's face.

"Oh my God mom what happened to your face?" Reba had just remembered that she forgot to fix her hair so that the bruise on her face was covered too. She tried to think of something quick.

"Umm…it's nothing. I was being clumsy and fell while going up the front porch after work yesterday." She stuttered a little as she talked. Cheyenne was about to ask her more questions but just as she did, Brock and BJ came through the kitchen door. Barbra Jean didn't give Reba a chance to breathe before rolling out her questions.

"Reba, where were you yesterday? I came over like six different times and you weren't home. It was midnight when I came over for the last time." Barbra Jean had a look of concern. She was really worried about where her best friend had been. Reba's head was going ninety-miles an hour. Finally she forced out an excuse.

"Well I had some last minute work to do and it took longer than expected."

"But your car was in the drive way?" Reba didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry out for someone to save her but she was all alone.

"Yeah well I was really tired and didn't want to be bothered. So I ignored your calls and opening the door. Sorry." she gave a faint smile. Barbra Jean was the only one who bought the story. Cheyenne and Brock looked at each other but didn't say a word. Brock knew she was lying because he had come over after the last time Barbra Jean did, to check on her since she had no success reaching her. He remembered the key under the door mat and allowed himself in. Even though her car was in the drive way, she was no where to be found. He called her cell phone about ten times, but go no answer. This was unlike Reba, she wouldn't stay out all night without calling someone. To tell you the truth the only reason Jake was with Cheyenne and Van was because when they dropped him off after school Reba was no where to be found. So they took him back with them and after having no success finding her, they just let him stay the night. Even though they knew she was lying, except BJ, no one said a word. They figured that she would tell them eventually.

The others went into the living room to relax, still a little skeptical of Reba, they went about their day. Brock noticed instantly that something wasn't right about Reba today. For one she would have already gave him and BJ one of her zingers. She was quiet and distant. He then noticed her bulky sweats that she was wearing. "Why was she heavily covering herself with these big clothes?" he thought to himself. So he asked her.

"So, what's up with the…" he was cut off by the sight of her bruise. He cupped her face which made her jump and examined it. He was in disbelief.

"Reba what happen?" she could feel her eyes swelling with tears but knew she had to hold back because the threat of her life and her family's life depended on it.

"Umm nothing, I fell going up the porch yesterday. It's no big deal." she said as she removed her face from his hand.

"Well we need to get you to a doctor to get it checked out." Just as he said that she practically screamed no.

"Look it's nothing okay. I just had an accident. I'll be fine. A little ice pack will do the trick." she gave her best poker face. But she had to be alone because she couldn't stand to lie again. She grabbed her water and left. Van, Elizabeth, BJ, and Jake were busy fooling around, but Cheyenne and Brock looked at her until she was out of sight up the stairs. They quickly looked at each other suspiciously and retreated back to their activities. But their minds still on the bizarreness of Reba. "Why had she lied? What was going on with her they thought." They figured she really didn't want to be bothered so they all left, giving her some space.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 7

--

About two weeks had passed since the rape occurred. Reba hadn't really talked to anyone. She didn't go to work after the incident either. Mr. Benson would call her to see if she was okay since it was unlike her to miss work. She just told him that she was sick or she had family problems to deal with. She stayed locked in her room. Every now and then she would have unexpected episodes. She would envision the rape and cry for hours on in. She'd rip up or destroy anything in her path. Then there were days where she seemed at peace with the incident. She would read her bible and ask God to calm the wave that had become her life.

Chris on the other hand was becoming very annoyed. He hadn't seen Reba since the rape. He knew she was avoiding him. His mind played tricks on him. He would imagine himself having forceful sex with her again. He liked the way he overpowered her. Day by day he would check the punch-in clock to see if Reba was there. He needed her, he wanted her. When he went home after a day without seeing her again, he would punch the wall. He would sit in the dark, clutching his fist. Then finally his madness got the best of him. He called her cell phone. She didn't answer. He called at least ten times a day. Leaving threatening messages.

Reba wouldn't answer. Her heart would skip a beat every time her cell phone rang. She knew it was him. She had hoped that he would get fed up and leave her alone. He had already done enough, what more could he possibly do?

"Hi this is Reba, I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. If you please leave your name and number I'll be sure to get back with you. Bye."

"Hey baby, I've missed you. You haven't been to work. I can't help wondering if your dead, alive, or hurt. Please answer the phone. I need to hear your voice." as he left the message his voice became angrier and angrier.

"God damnit Reba, why aren't you answering. Don't you see what this is doing to me? How can you be so fucking selfish? You think you can avoid me? Alright fine, I'll show you." with that he hung up the phone. Reba held herself tight while tears began to drip. She was afraid to sleep at night. She was fighting a battle that no one could help her with.

Chris was fuming after the call. He sweat bullets while pacing the floor back and forth. He was losing it. He had to do something to let her know that she wasn't going anywhere and that he wasn't finished with her yet. He then thought to himself. The ball was still in his court and he had the upper hand in this situation. He would use this to his advantage. Two days had passed since Reba heard from him again. It relaxed her a little bit to know that maybe he had subsided his threatening calls. Reba had come out her room for a little while to do some laundry. Kyra had come home from being away with her band. Jake was home too.

"Hey mom, glad to see you out of your room." Kyra said sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah well I needed to do some laundry and get a little fresh air."

"So what's going on why have you been so distant lately?" Jake looked at his mom as Kyra asked this question. He too wanted to know what was going on, as the whole family did. Reba thought quickly of what she could say.

"Oh well I haven't been feeling very well and I really wanted some time to myself. I've been so busy at work that I needed to rest and take some time out for me." she said in a reassuring tone, giving them a smile in the process. She ate and talked with her kids. She laughed with them and had a great time. She had almost forgotten the secret battle that she was facing. The night had come pretty quickly considering all the fun she had in a long time.

Cheyenne and Van were going to have an evening to themselves, so they dropped Elizabeth off at Reba's. The kids were having a good time, as too was Reba. Elizabeth was avoiding her though. Reba noticed and asked her what was going on.

"Hey Lizzie, what's going on? Why haven't you given me my bear hug?" Reba asked giving her the puppy eyes. Elizabeth looked down and answered.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad honey, you haven't done anything wrong?" Reba asked curiously.

"Well when I try to give you hug, you push me away. So I thought grammy was mad at me?" Reba had just remembered how the day after the rape Elizabeth ran up to her to give her a hug but she had turned it down. Reba smiled at her and took her into a loving embrace.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. Grandma was just having a bad day and took it out on you. But I promise it won't happen again. I love you and I want you to know that I am never mad at you." she gave the child a sweet kiss on the cheek and sent her off to play. She couldn't believe that the most horrible moment of her life, affected the most innocent person in her life. It was getting late and Reba had the kids go to bed. She took a soothing shower and prepared for bed herself. The bruises on her body were almost non-existent and for the first time in a while she felt safe going to sleep. She had curled in bed and sighed at the relaxation. Finally dozing off into a peaceful sleep, or so she thought.

It was about midnight. The air was calm with a heavy soothing rain giving one a sense of freedom and ultimate oneness with nature. Reba slept soundly until she felt a hand cover her mouth. At first she thought it was a dream but it felt too real. So when she opened her eyes and saw the figure responsible for the hand looking down at her she jumped up. But pressure was applied to the hand causing her head to go back down onto the pillow. Her eyes were shot wide open. Her breathing became heavy. She wondered how he managed to get in, especially since she didn't hear him and she was a light sleeper.

"Hey Reba, miss me." the voice said as a sly smile spread across his face. Reba had finally caught her breath when she spoke up.

"Chris, how did you get in here?" she asked with her voice becoming strained.

"Oh Reba, give me some credit. I can't tell you all of my little secrets. Besides aren't you happy to see me?" She didn't say a word. The alcohol coming off his breath made her nauseous.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Didn't you like the love we made?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"I can hardly call that love making Chris. You raped and hurt me." Reba said in a cold voice. Chris could see the hurt in her eyes. But he quickly disregarded that when he realized that she wasn't as happy to see him as he was her. He sat on the side of the bed. Reba moved away a little but not to much since his arm was above her head.

"Reba, you and I both know you like what I did to you. I took a risk doing what I did and you just shoved it off like it was nothing. I love you and you push me away." His voice became more frustrated as he talked on. Reba was about to say something but he cut her off.

"You don't come to work, you ignore my phone calls, and worst of all you lied to my father about why you weren't coming to work. You hurt me Reba. But I know how you can make it up to me." He rubbed her lips with his finger. Reba knew what he had in mind and prayed that it was just a thought. He leaned down and pecked her lips. Her eyes began to water. He then moved to her neck and kissed it. Reba worked up enough courage and protested.

"Chris please don't. My kids and granddaughter is in the house. Please stop" she said as a heavy sigh left her mouth. He simply looked up at her.

"Shut-up." he then returned to the kissing. Reba gasped. She thought surely he would stop on account of the kids. She tried lifting up abruptly but he grabbed both of her shoulders and slammed her back down onto the bed. A slight whimper escaped when he did this.

"Now you listen to me. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Don't think that because your damn kids are home that I won't get what's rightfully mine. Now we can do this and not start a fuss but if you want to test me, I will wake your kids and make them watch, you understand me?" he said as if he were talking to a child. Reba only wanted her family to be safe, she didn't want them to witness this monstrosity. So she nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I can pick up where I left off." he continued kissing her neck. Reba looked at the door and hoped that by some small chance one of the kids would come rushing in. When Chris looked up he noticed her looking at the door and knew what she was thinking, so he got up, went to the door and locked it. Placing a chair under the knob for extra security. Reba could have screamed when she saw this. All hope left her body. She knew there was no chance of help coming. He walked and laid back on the bed. He laid on his side, off of Reba so he could look at her body. She didn't look at him. He went back to her neck, nibbling and biting every so often.

His left hand slowly crept up her pajama tank top. He cupped her breast. Slightly squeezing it. Tears fell out of her eyes. She cried silently. He lifted her shirt so that her breasts were exposed. He took hold of one and sucked it. Her sobs became a little louder. He kissed all the way down to the brim line of her pajama pants. He untied them. Reba closed her eyes, praying to God to give her strength. He lifted up a little so his lips met her ear. He rubbed his hand across her stomach and slowly moved his hands down her pants. He squeezed her thigh and then took his hand away. He nibbled at her ear as he talked.

"Open your legs." he said. Reba shook her head as to say no. He asked her one more time and she didn't do it. He lifted up and opened them himself. He went back down to his original position and slide his hand under her panties. He massaged her core, slowly dipping a finger in side. Tears streamed down her face. She ever so quietly mumbled to herself "God give me strength."

"Like this baby. Huh, you like that." Chris removed his hand and pulled down both her pajamas and underwear. He then pulled his shirt off, his pants and boxers followed. He climbed on top of her and entered. Reba's cry became louder. He thrust in slowly but gained momentum as time progressed. He would whisper her name as she cried out "God give me strength."

As the moments passed with him on top of her, Reba heard a faint knock at the door. Her breathing skipped a couple beats. Chris stopped also but just for a second. Reba heard a faint cry and her heart sunk. It was Elizabeth. She must've had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in Reba's room for the night. Reba tried to get up but Chris pushed her back down.

"Chris please, that's my granddaughter. She needs me."

"She'll cry herself to sleep." He simply said. Reba begged him once more but it was no use. He wouldn't stop. Reba's crying became harder as she heard Elizabeth cry for her. She wanted to scream for it to be over. "Why me?" she asked. Elizabeth had went back to her room when she realized that grandma wasn't coming. Chris finally finished. He rolled over and laid in her bed as if he lived there. He went to sleep for a while then woke up. Reba was wide awake crying. He put his clothes on and was about to walk out the door when he said,

"I better see you at work tomorrow." With that he walked out the bedroom door. He left through the front door, just as casually as possible. Reba quickly jumped up and put her pajamas back on. She went into Elizabeth's room to check on her. The sweet child fell asleep on the floor next to the bed. She probably tried to stay up until morning. Reba picked her up and moved her on the bed. She looked down at her and sighed.

"I'm so sorry for not getting you honey. I really am." she cried a little but hurried and left because she didn't want to wake her up. She went into her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. As she stripped away her clothes, once again she saw the woman that she never knew. The woman that she thought had finally started to leave. No, she was back and would never leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 8

--

After a horrible night, Reba never went back to sleep. She saw the day light break. It was a gloomy day, a rainy day. She found it sort of fitting since that's what her life at the moment resembled. How could things seem to have settled down, turn horrible in a matter of days? She wished that she had never seen him in the restaurant, or agreed to show him the ropes. But it was too late now, she was in too deep. Chris had made it known that he intended on making her life miserable for as long as he could, and Reba was too afraid to object. She knew she had to get up and get ready for work. She didn't want to think about what he would do if she didn't show up.

After getting herself ready, she went downstairs to get the things she needed to leave for the day. All of the family was downstairs. She was so consumed in her thoughts earlier, that she didn't realize the kids waking up or Van, Cheyenne, Brock, or BJ coming in. She didn't say anything to anyone. She just packed her lunch and stayed to herself. The family wondered why she was so distant but figured she was just having one of those days and wanted to be left alone. As she finished up, Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Grammy, how come you didn't open the door when I needed you last night?" she asked still sad from the rejection the night before. Reba felt like her heart would stop. The family looked at her, they wanted to know her answer too. She always put Elizabeth back to sleep when she had nightmares, so to know that she didn't even open the door left them a little mad and surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I was in a deep sleep and didn't hear you. I'm sorry darlin'" she said in a reassuring tone. Everyone except Van thought it made sense. It kind of irritated him. He had remembered how Reba shrugged Elizabeth off when she tried to give her a hug and now this. He wondered why she was acting this way towards her granddaughter. Reba didn't linger too long. She wanted to make sure she got to work on time, in fear of what would happen if she had been late. She practically sped the whole way there.

Van and Cheyenne stayed for a while. Van couldn't hold it in any longer and confronted Cheyenne about her mother.

"Honey, what the hell is going on with your mom?" Cheyenne could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean why is she treating Elizabeth like this?"

"Oh Van, she probably was in a deep sleep like she said and didn't hear her crying at the door."

"Well it's not just that. About a few weeks ago she shrugged her off when she tried to give her a hug. Look I know your mom loves Elizabeth with all her heart and wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her, but lately she has been giving her the cold shoulder." Van said sounding concerned.

"Baby, it's all just a coincidence. Mom loves her and she didn't mean anything by it." She gave him a kiss and he believed in what she said. But when he left Cheyenne went into deep thought about the same thing. She had noticed the two incidents and wondered too why her mother was acting the way she was. Jake was in the living room while Van and Cheyenne talked about Reba. He had been bothered the entire morning but he kept a good face. He didn't tell anyone that he had heard a man coming from his mom's room and that he walked out the front door. Jake heard Elizabeth crying and got annoyed when Reba hadn't gotten her. So he got out of bed to see what was up. When he reached her room, Elizabeth was sitting on the floor by the door, sobbing. He leaned his head to the door and listened to see if his mom was awake, instead he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

He didn't want Elizabeth to hear what he had heard, so he quickly took her hand and led her back to her room. He sat on the floor and rocked her to sleep. It took him a while to get her to sleep and he didn't want to wake her once he had succeeded, so he left her on the floor. He silently went back to his mom's door. He heard her sobbing and pleads for whatever was going on to stop. He wanted to cry but he remained strong. He heard the fear in his mom's voice. When he heard Chris coming towards the door, he hurried to his room and closed the door. He clutched his covers, scared to go to sleep. Jake remained silent the rest of the day. His mind kept replaying what he had heard. He was with his dad for the day. Brock could tell something was wrong. When he asked, Jake answer coldly to everything, so he left him alone.

Reba had finally made it to the office. Fellow colleagues greeted her long-awaited return. She put on fake smiles and phony sincerity. She didn't see Chris, which relieved her. But he saw her. He saw her talking and laughing with others. It pissed him off that she could treat them well but give him hell. She was sitting at her cubical when Chris approached her. She saw the angry frustration in his face. She looked up at him.

"So, why haven't you acknowledged me today?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you?" she said as if she were a child who had been caught stealing cookies.

"You didn't think to look?" She just looked at him as if that thought never crossed her mind.

"Maybe if I slapped you around a couple times you would pull your head out of your ass and start to think straight?" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again I promise."

"For your sake it better not." She nodded her head in compliance. When he walked away, she tried to pull herself together. She couldn't let anyone at work know what was going on. The entire day she walked on pins and needles. She made sure to stay on her toes. She had a little up side though, she was able to go home without coming into contact with Chris.

For the next couple days things settled down a little. Reba remembered to greet Chris first thing when she got to work. Though she forced a smile, she would do anything to prevent him from getting mad at her. She thought that she was on good terms but she was proven wrong. It was a particularly busy day at work. She had to catch up on paper work she had missed since being away. After finishing up a potential client approached her desk. She gave him her best smile and got down to business. Chris saw the handsome man and became instantly jealous. He scowled at the way she smiled and talked to the man. The way she laughed at his jokes. He approached her desk.

"Reba, I need to talk to you." he said.

"Could you wait a second, I'm with a client." she looked at him a little annoyed. This infuriated him. He thought to himself. Had she lost her way? Had she forgotten who was boss? He knew that he had to regain control because the thought of losing control ate him up. He would wait until the day was over to get Reba. It was the end of the day and Reba was packing up to go home. She was on her way to the elevator when Chris yanked her into a storage room. He snatched her briefcase and threw it to the floor. She was terrified and her eyes made it evident. He paced a little, running his hand through his hair. He didn't say a word. But his breathing said it all.

Just as she thought he was going to speak, he forcefully back-handed her. She let out a small scream and fell to the floor, holding the side of her face that had been hit. The tears instinctively fell down her face. She looked up at him.

"What did I do?" she asked in between sobs.

"You made me feel like a god-damn fool in front of that bastard you were talking to. I instructed you to do something and you disobeyed me and shunned me off. Now I thought I told you to get your act together. I gave you a fair chance to start over but what do you do, you fuck it up. Once again your not using your head." His voice became more tense with every syllable.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't think…" she was cut off.

"That's just it you didn't think. I told you the next time you mess around I would get you. If your not smart enough to do right, I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I am not lying." He walked closer to her. She scooted back but the space wasn't big enough, so it made not much of a difference. He slapped her again, causing her to fall to the floor. He kicked and punched her.

"You think you're better than me? Huh? You think I won't kick your ass?" he yelled loudly, not caring who heard.

"Chris please. I'm sorry. Please." she pleaded. After about five minutes he subsided. He kneeled down to her.

"and if you ever disrespect me again, it'll be much worse." With that he left, kicking her one last time and walked out the door. For a while Reba lied there crying. She then slowly got up and gathered her briefcase and left. When she arrived home, Jake and Kyra were in the kitchen. Kyra yelled out to her mom but was so surprised when she ignored her and darted straight to her room. Reba shut and locked her bedroom door. She slid down and pulled her knees to her chest. She laid her head into her knees and sighed. Shaking her head left to right. The following weeks Reba did everything to stay on Chris' good side. She made sure she did nothing to set him off. All the while becoming more and more distant from her family.

Her family would talk amongst themselves about what they thought was wrong with Reba. But no one knew how to approach her. They had never seen this side of her before. She was very alert and jumpy, as if she was anxiously awaiting something. Jake would leave when they started talking about his mom. He still replayed that night in his head. It killed him each time he thought about it. It was hard holding all of that in. Reba slowly lost hope. She never took for granted that Chris was happy with her. As soon as she thought he was okay with her, he proved her wrong, time and time again. She had become used to his hand to her face. She wouldn't even cry. When he snuck her off so that he could have her in private, she had grown accustomed to his yelling at her for things she had no clue about.

He made her give him a kiss each morning when she arrived to work and before she left. He would grab her personal spots and groped her when no one was looking. When he would sneak to her house at night, he would cut to the chase and have his way with her. She was so used to it that when he did do things to her she would stare at the ceiling and imagine she were some where else. Her heart had been torn from her body. Her soul was an empty hole. She let all emotional feeling drain her body and mind. She felt nothing. She was nothing. She was empty; in her own personal hell. There was apart of her that hoped he would just kill her and get it over with. But she kept up smiles for her family. But they didn't buy it. Especially Jake and Brock. Brock knew Reba better than anyone. He could tell when something was wrong or out of place.

Jake would lay in his bed at night and stare at the ceiling. His room was close to hers, so he knew everything that went on. He heard the sobs of his distressed mother. He would go to school exhausted. The teachers would question him but he quickly snapped back at them. Brock tried to ask him why he was failing in school but he snapped at him too. 'What in the hell is going on over Reba's house?' Brock wondered. Not only was she acting weird but so was Jake. Since Kyra lived there too, she felt the tension also. But like everyone else remained silent.

Van and Cheyenne didn't really want to go over to her mom's because of the uneasiness, especially after an isolated incident. Kyra had been baby-sitting Elizabeth one Saturday afternoon. They were sitting on the couch playing hand-clap games when Reba came rushing in. She was red as fire and sobbing uncontrollably. Kyra asked her what was wrong but she ignored and darted up the stairs. Kyra noticed that she had a huge wet brown stain on her blouse. Earlier that day Chris had gotten mad and threw piping hot coffee on Reba. She screamed at the burning sensation. When Van and Cheyenne came back and got Elizabeth, they were in the car when the innocent voice broke the silence.

"Mommy, what's wrong with grammy?"

"What do mean honey, did something happen?" she said turning to her daughter.

"I don't know. Grammy came home crying today." Van and Cheyenne looked at each other concerned.

"It was probably nothing. She's all better now." Van lied. The next day they had called Brock and BJ about what Elizabeth had said. All of them agreed that someone should talk to Reba. When they went over there she wasn't home. Jake was home so they asked if something strange was going on, he lied and told them no. He dismissed himself and went to his room. Later that night Van realized he left his cell phone over Reba's house, so he went over there to pick it up. When he pulled up he noticed her car in the drive way. He saw this as a golden opportunity. He figured now would be a good time to talk to Reba about her awkward behavior. When he went into the house, he quickly grabbed his phone and went up the stairs.

He arrived at her bedroom door and slowly opened it. When he caught sight of her, his mouth dropped in disbelief. His eyes had a look of terror in them. The only thing that he could muster up was,

"Oh my God, Mrs. H…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 9

--

His mouth dropped, his eyes screamed in agony at the sight. His breathing intensified every minute that passed. He slowly walked towards her. Reba quickly picked her blouse off the floor and covered her body. She just looked at him and remained silent. Tears pouring out of her sockets. When Van walked into the room, Reba was shirtless and looking in the mirror. She was examining her back side. Once Van reached where she was, he didn't know quite what to say.

"Mrs. H, what's going on?" he said softly and gently.

"Nothing." that's all she could say. After all what more could she do he seen exactly what she didn't want anyone to see. Van had to confirm what he had seen, so he gently grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. This made Reba jump a little.

"Mrs. H, take off your shirt." 

"No." she shook her head and began to weep harder.

"Please. Let me be for certain that what I saw was just my imagination. Please, I promise I won't hurt you." the strain in his voice signaled that his tears weren't far behind. Reba finally nodded her head and obeyed him. She turned so that her back was facing him. She shook a little and looked at the floor. She was dangerously nervous and scared to show him. So she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, one by one. The blouse hung loosely off her shoulders and then made it's way down her back, finally hitting the floor. 

Van almost threw up at the sight. It took everything he had not to pass out. Reba didn't turn around to look at his expression. She could feel the look of horror and disgust on his face. She made not a peep. She let the tears silently fall. On her back-side, there were whip marks and belt slashes. Chris had been hitting her with belts and switches. Reba slowly turned around to face Van. She folded her arms so that he wouldn't see her breasts. Around her front section there were little round brown bruises. She looked at him and then the floor, signaling that she wanted to put her shirt back on. He bent down and gave it to her. She quickly put it on. 

"Who the hell has been doing this to you?" he asked, already pissed at the person responsible. Reba didn't answer. The constant fear of Chris prevented her from telling. She always had this feeling that he was watching her from a far, and this time was no different. He knew exactly when she went to bed and when she woke up in the morning.

"I'm calling the police" he said going towards the door. Reba went after him and grabbed his arm. 

"No, Van please. Don't call the police. It's nothing okay, I'm alright."

"Mrs. H how can you say that? I mean have you seriously looked at your body. Your covered in brutal bruises, not to mention the belt and whip marks on your back. This has to stop." he looked at her as if she were crazy. How could she say everything was fine when it clearly wasn't, with the evidence to prove it. 

"Fine okay I'll tell you what's been going on. But please don't tell anyone about this." Reba painfully told him the story. About how she met Chris and the first time he raped her and the regular beatings he subjected her too. Van listened in disbelief. How could someone hurt a sweet woman like Reba? She had always been nice and tolerant of people. Everything she did was out of love for her friends and family. She never asked anything of anyone except their pure honesty and love. So to think that someone would degrade, humiliate, and torture her, for this long was impossible to fathom. 

When she was finished telling him the story, he didn't know what to say or where to begin. Even though it pained Reba, she felt a small sense of relief. For about two months she had been holding this in, now she had vented to someone. She didn't feel as alone anymore. 

"Why have you been keeping this from us? If we'd known what was going on we would've tried to stop this monster from doing this to you."

"Van I couldn't tell anyone because he said if I told he would kill me and my family. And the last thing I want is to bring you all into this mess that I've gotten myself into."

"No…this isn't your fault. Okay, that bastard forced you into this situation. But don't worry because I'll get Mr. H and we'll tag team this S.O.B." he said working himself up

"No Van. You can't tell anyone about what I've told you. Chris is crazy and dangerous. You don't know what he's capable of." she said just as she thought about all the horrible things he'd done to her. 

"You can't expect me to go around here acting like nothings wrong when it is do you?"

"Yes, I do. Van I told you this because I had to tell someone. But you have to believe me when I say this situation is bigger than all of us. I'm going to get myself out this situation I promise. But in the mean time I need you to just trust me and I need to be able to trust that you won't tell." she looked at him with those amazing blue eyes. Reluctantly and hesitantly, he agreed.

"Alright, I won't tell. But if you end up in the hospital, heaven forbid, I'm going to handle this problem." he gave her a warm hug and left. He stood outside the front door and thought about just calling Cheyenne and telling her that he would stay the night. He didn't want to leave Reba alone. Especially if that meant Chris would be coming over to hurt her. He played with his thoughts for a while and then decided to go home. Over the next few days Van tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't get comfortable and he was always irritable. His mind stayed on the safety of Reba. When he was at work he would call her to make sure she was okay. Every so often he'd check in on her. Reba liked the protectiveness that he gave. For two months she had been a prisoner and now someone was on her side. She no longer had to stay silent. Cheyenne truly was lucky to have a wonderful husband.

After Chris left Reba's house one night, Van came over. By the look on Reba's face he could tell that Chris had probably raped her again. He couldn't take it anymore, so he came to Reba with an idea.

"Look I have a plan." he said eagerly. After what had happened Reba was kind of in a daze, but coherent enough to pay attention.

"How about we secretly have him caught in the act?" Reba was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we tell the cops what's been going on, and instead of them just arresting him on some allegations, they have the proof in front of their faces and he goes to court and possibly prison." Reba thought about the plan and everything sounded good but her lack in faith out weighed the good outcome. 

"I don't know Van. I mean what if this all falls through and he comes after me. Or worse all of you guys. I can't take that chance."

"Mrs. H, look I know it'll be hard but we have to do something. You can't go on like this. Even though he says that he'll kill you if you tell, it's a bunch of crap because he's going to kill you eventually. Why not stop him dead in his tracks? Do it for yourself and your family." he looked at her and waited patiently for an answer. She went back and forth in her mind. 

"Alright, I'll do it." she said softly and nervously. Van gave her a hug and for the first time she gave a slight smile. A smile that her family desperately missed. She knew Van was right. Even though Chris hadn't killed her yet, he would eventually. Reba had to get out of this situation. It had gone on far too long. The constant beatings, and rapes were killing her. She didn't know if her body could handle the stress for much longer. There were times when he would beat her and she would pass out. He wouldn't even take her to the hospital. He would just wait until she woke up and when she did, she was on the floor naked. 

She felt a sense of relief. Someone had finally come to her rescue. She vowed that she would get Chris back for all the trauma he caused. She would get him and get him good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scared Silent**

Chapter 10

--

For the next couple of weeks, Reba and Van secretly met at her house. They would discuss possible ideas of how to get Chris. She had already made up her mind that she didn't want to get the police involved. She didn't want a big media spectacle made out of this horrible situation. Especially when the courts would probably dip into her personal life, forcing her to relive the horrific things he had done to her. Once she got done with him, she wanted to leave it all in the past as if it never happened. Reba knew that if a big deal was made out of this, there would be more bad consequences than good. They had to be discreet.

"Van we can't make this into a spectacle. He'll have high-priced lawyers working for him. I don't even know a good lawyer. By the end of the day he would be free and out to get me. I can't take that chance. Whatever we do it has to be in secret."

"Well Mrs. H that's impossible. The only way to get him in secret would be to kill him." he laughed at his remarks. But he looked over at Reba who was looking at him not laughing at his insinuation.

"Wait a minute, we can't kill him." he got worried.

"Van it's the only way. We could get away with it. No one knows about him and I. He tries his hardest at work to keep the things he does to me secret. Especially since Mr. Benson is his father." Van paced back and forth not fully understanding what was going on. He'd never heard her talk this way.

"I don't know it's too risky. Give me some time to think about it." with that he grabbed his coat and left. Reba hadn't exactly thought about what she said either. She too realized she needed to get her head together. She was thinking and talking crazy. There was no way she could kill someone let alone have her son-in-law help. She went upstairs to lie down. She decided that the next time her and Van talked she would be more reasonable and call off the whole killing thing. She was starting to scare herself.

It was about ten minutes till midnight when Reba woke up. She had to go to the bathroom. Once she finished she open the door to leave the bathroom. She didn't notice Chris behind the door in the corner. As she approached her bed he grabbed her from behind. She jumped almost ten feet off the ground. She turned around frightfully and pushed him away. He just looked shocked and surprised.

"Baby what are you doing, you didn't miss me?" he asked coming a little closer. She stepped back a little falling onto the bed.

"Oh umm, I 'm sorry. You just scared me that's all." he gave her a slight smile. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when he walked closer towards her. At this point he was standing in between her legs. Reba swallowed hard. He placed his hand underneath her chin so she was looking up at him. Her breathing was becoming a bit heavy. He removed his hand. He then started to take something out of his pocket. It was a gun. Reba jumped back.

"Don't be scared baby, it's just a gun. If you do what your told I won't use it." he said while stroking her face. He took his shirt off and lifted Reba off the bed. He switched their positions so that she was standing and him sitting. Reba didn't look at him, she just stared at the wall in front of her. She was trying hard not to cry. She just reminded herself that he would be done soon and would leave her house. He slowly placed his hands under her shirt. He was massaging her stomach.

"Take off your shirt." he said ever so calmly. She did just as she was told. He looked her over and noticed the mini bruises on her stomach. He started to kiss them gently.

"Oh sweetheart…did I do that to you…see what happens when you disobey me? If you would've just did what I said I wouldn't have to hurt you like that." he said in between kisses. Reba wanted to throw up. He then pushed her back a little. He pulled at her waist so she could get onto her knees. While holding her down by her shoulder with one hand, he used his other to unzip his pants. He pulled his pants down a bit so that his boxers showed a little. Reba knew what he wanted and she already made up in her mind that she wasn't going to do it. He would just have to beat the hell out of her.

He cupped her face and looked in her worried eyes.

"Reba be a good girl and do exactly what I say." He slowly moved her head down to his pelvis. She was only inches away when she placed her hands on his thighs, trying to stop her head from going even further.

"NO." she said in a slight whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm not going to do this." she shook her head.

"Now look damnit your going to do whatever the hell I tell you to do." He started to abruptly move her head down on his private parts when Reba punched him in his genitals. He let out a loud groan. He bent down a little, holding himself. Reba quickly put her shirt back on and headed towards the door. He jumped up and grabbed her by the hair. He threw her to the floor. Reba knew she had just set him off completely but she didn't care, she had to put an end to this problem.

She got onto her knees and tried to crawl away but he kicked her, causing her to go back to the ground. He jumped on top of her and they tussled for about twenty minutes. They hit each other harder with each punch. Something inside Reba sturred and without warning she went crazy. She was swinging her arms and kicking her legs. She was kicking his ass. All the anger and hatred she had towards him came out and with each hit came a harder one. Chris knew he had to gain control again, so he picked her up and threw her hard against the wall. She hit her back pretty hard and it knocked the wind out of her. She was out for about half a minute.

When she looked up Chris was taking off his belt. He was going to beat her with it. It was then she took everything she had done back.

"I got something that'll calm you down bitch." he said angrily.

"Chris, please don't. please." she said. But it was no use. He swung that belt down on her so hard that she screamed out. He repeatedly hit her and she was in the fetal position. She tried grabbing the belt from him but he was too fast. Reba cried so hard that she was developing a bad migraine. Just as the hits got worse and worse, Chris was hit upside the head with a baseball bat. Reba looked to see who the person responsible for hitting him was, it was Van.

He had come back to try and come up with another way of getting Chris without killing him. He saw the distressed woman on the floor. Hearing her screams downstairs pierced his ears.

"Mrs. H are you okay?" he asked while helping her to get up.

"No, I think I might be bleeding." she said as she touched her side. He hit her so hard with the belt that it broke the skin. As they walked towards the door, Chris grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall flat.

" VAN, help me." she screamed. Van jumped on Chris. They were going at it like wild beasts. Reba didn't know what to do. Chris was punching Van in the face. He punched him so hard that he fell unconscious. Chris picked up a lamp and was about to smash it down on him when all of a sudden he felt a strong pain in his back. His arms and the lamp were in mid air when he felt another pain in his back again. Van had regained consciousness and stood up. He looked at Reba who was holding a gun. She was crying and shaking. Chris fell to his knees. She shot the gun again and again and again. She shot until no more bullets were left. She walked and stood over his lifeless body. Even though there weren't any bullets in the gun, she continued to pull the trigger. Van came over to her and slowly pushed her arm down to her side. He then took the gun from her.

"Mrs. H it's okay, he's dead." he slowly took her in his arms and walked out the bedroom. Before leaving the bedroom Reba turned to see the dead man who had in a few short months caused her so much agony and pain. She smiled slightly to herself because she knew now that it was all over.

When the police came they questioned Van and Reba. They were both so badly beaten up that the police immediately ruled out that they had killed Chris as foul play. Reba and Van told them everything. The cops took their statement. As the ambulance took the body bag that contained Chris, Reba knew for a fact that her life was back. The police officer told them that because of obvious circumstances they wouldn't have to worry about court. He also told them that he would keep her name and Van's confidential when telling Chris' family about what happened to him.

A few hours had passed since everything took place. Reba reassured Van that she was fine and he could go home. He was reluctant but left anyway. They had swore between them that they would never speak of Chris again, to anyone, not even the rest of the family.

A year had passed since Reba's horrible encounter. It took a while but she became her old self again. Every now and then she had nightmares about him but would completely drown them out when she realized he was dead. Jake noticed that Chris wasn't coming over anymore and his mom was happier so he knew that Chris had got out of their lives. He started doing better in school and became closer to his mom. Van and Reba had a great son-in-law and mother-in-law relationship. None of the rest of the family, except Jake and Van knew what life had been like for Reba. She didn't want them to know. She just wanted the past to stay in the past.

Now when she looked in the mirror, she saw the woman she always knew and loved. A woman who valued life and family. She even forgave Chris for what he had done. She knew that even though her situation was bad, God wanted her to forgive those who had done her harm. She knows that life is precious and you never know when it's going to throw you cow patties. But she had dealt with the worse and knew now more than anything that she could handle whatever came her way, because she was a survivor.

FIN!!

--

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for reading, and reviewing my story. I absolutely love to write, it's like a hidden talent that I have. This story was pretty hard for me to write because Reba is truly my hero and to put her in these situations hurt. I will write another story titled "The Colors of Love" it's a love story and I promise Reba will not be harmed in this one. It's a story of two different worlds coming together. I'll be writing it soon so be on the look-out. Once again thanks to every one and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it..

Kisses XXXXX.


End file.
